Cookies and a Kiss
by Pookey
Summary: Starfire finds an intresting treat that leads to kiss.


Hey, It's me again! I had a dream like this story and I had to write it...Hope you all like it as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or 'Ut Oh Oreos' got it? good, b/c trust me when i say this, If I owned either of them you would notice something different!

Cookies and a Kiss

It was a quiet day in the Tower, Cyborg was still at Titans East since January and he was expected home in a few weeks. Beast Boy and Raven had gone off to the park and cafe for the day and was expected to be home in the late hours of the night. Robin was on his computer working and hadn't come out of his room for a few days. Starfire was worried and decided to pay him a visit, hoping she could coax him out of his hibernation. At the moment, she was pacing the living room floor thinking of a way to appraoch Robin.

"Why must Robin do this to himself? I know that he does it to protect all of us, and that is his job, but why must he lock himself in his room and never come out" Starfire sat on the couch, her head was in her hands and she was about to lay down when her stomach rumbled with hunger. She waited until it did it again, and she flew to the kitchen in search for something to eat.

"Hmm...we do not have much, leftover pizza, old glorge, tofu, hey this seems good." Starfire took out the milk and made sure it wasn't old, she found that it was good and she set it on the counter top. Star then opened the cabinets and found a pakage of 'Ut Oh Oreos' and some Oatmeal"I do not think Robin will like the Meal of Oat, so I am sure he will desire these strange circular objects. Star took down the unopened package of Oreos and poured some milk, after she was about to head down to Robin's room Cyborg came on to the screen.

"Hey Star, What's up? How is everything at the Tower with out me" Cyborg came on with a big grin on his face. Star flew to the computer to greet her robotic friend.

"Cyborg! Oh how I have missed you, everything is great, but still is not the same with out you. Beast Boy and Raven are out today, and Robin has been working on hs computer for the passed few days. I was just finding something to bring him." She showed him the Oreos, and Cyborg laughed.

"Star, be careful with those, Robin absolutly loves those. I've been hiding them from him...Ut Oh, I go to jet, looks like Speddy is using the electric screwdriver, tell everyone I said hey, bye." And with that Cyborg signed off. Starfire smiled and walked to Robin's room, debating to give him the cookies.

Star knocked on Robin's door, but heard nothing, she tried again and the heard the faint call of Robin's voice.

"Come on in, it's open." Robin said, as he continued to work on the computer. Starfire floated inside his room with the glass of milk and oreos for him.

"I am sorry to disturb you Robin, but do you wish to have something to eat" Star looked at Robin, who's eyes semed glued to the screen. She floated back down to the ground and walked over to the working boy. She was almost over to him when he finally looked over at her, her red hair was slightly in her face as she carried the snack over to him.

Robin just stared in admirement as she set down the cookies and milk on his desk. "Would you like to eat Robin" She asked incocently. Robin was speechless, he tried to say anything but her beauty was overpowering his speech. "I shall leave you in peace Robin." She turned away and was about to head out the door when Robin grabbed her hand. Star looked over at hm puzzled.

"Would you like to join me? I haven't had much company in the past few days." He smiled and stood up in front of the girl he would do anything for.

"I would be delighted to join you." She smiled wide and Robin lead her to his bed. Starfire was in awe of the boy she loved so much.. She would do anything he asked, just to see him smile. Robin let go of her hand and went back over to the computer desk and retreived the snack. Robin brought it over to the bed and set the oreos on his bed and the milk was still in his gloved hand. Robin smiled a genuine smile to Starfire as he saw the cookies for the first time, he was too intrested in Starfire to notice the first time.

"'Ut Oh Oreos', How did you know those were my favorite cookies" Robin chuckled, as he motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed and smiled a small cute smile.

"I had some help." She remembered what Cyborg said.

Robin chuckled again and sat down beside Starfire on the bed, but faced her, as he opened the package of cookies. He had set the milk down on his nightstand behind him. Starfire watched as Robin gently opened the bag of Oreos and pulled out a few cookies, he handed her some and looked around for the milk.

"Where did that milk go? I know it's around here somewhere" Robin furrowed his eyebrows and began looking for the milk, Starfire giggled at him while looking at the milk.

"Robin, I beleive the beverage is behind you." Star continued to giggle as Robin looked behind him and shook his head.

"Yep, It is." Robin reached for the milk and set it down on his lap. Starfire watched in curiosity as Robin gently pulled the Oreo in two and dipped one of the sides in the milk.

"Robin. why do you break your food in two, and then proceed to put it in the milk" Star tilted her head to the side in wonder. Robin looked up at Star and his eyes grew big, his jaw dropped to the floor, and he almost lost his cookie to the milk.

"You mean you don't know the proper way of eating an Oreo" Robin acted like the world was ending, Star knew he was joking which caused her to laugh at his expression. Robin smiled wide as he watched her begin to laugh at him.

"No Robin, is there a certain technique to eating this sandwiched treat" She held up one of hers to her face. Robin play fainted, and sat back up watching Starfire laugh at him again.

"Is there a techinque...Of course there is." Robin moved closer to Starfire, and he held the milk up, after he took his cookie out. Robin showed her the drenched cookie, and ate it with a huge smile on his face. "MMMmmm...I love Oreo's." Robin smiled and Starfire giggled.

"Now lets show you the proper way of eating such a delicacy." Robin took one of her cookies and showed her how to pull them apart. "You want to twist them slighly and pull so that they come apart smoothly" He smiled as he noticed how fasinated she was"After, you take one of the sides and dip it in the milk, Oreos aren't the same without it's little side kick here." Robin smiled wider as he dipped the cookie into the milk for about 15 seconds. He pulled it out and showed Starfire the Oreo. "Go on, try it, I garuntee you'll love it." Robin handed her the drenched cookie and watched her put it into her mouth. Her expression went from happy to amazed as she tried the new dessert she loved.

"Robin...This is truly wonderful. What is this called" Star asked after she finished her trip from Heaven.

Robin chuckled and smiled bright"Milk and Cookies, I see you like them." Robin smirked and they both began to consume the bag of newly opened 'Ut Oh Oreos'.

"When I use to, you know, before I came to Jump City, I would eat an entire package of these without anyone knowing. That is until Bruce and Alfred would come up to me asking where they all went." Robin chuckled at his memory of his mentor coming up to him and asking where the Oreos went.

"I love them Robin" Star ate another milk drenched cookie"Mmm...An entire bag of these by yourself? How did you managed to do that" Star asked, amazed that Robin could do that.

"Yep, by myself, I don't know why I did though. I would always get extra practice for doing it, but I did anyway. I guess these little guys have way to much power over me." Starfire laughed at the way Robin was 'punishing' the cookie, by scolding it, and talking to it while dipping it in the milk.

"Bad cooikie, bad, bad, bad, Look what you make me do...I always end up eating all of you beacause of how bad you are, bad, bad, bad." Robin dunked the cookie every word he said, and when he was finished he ate it. "mmm...These are so good." Starfire fell into a fit of laughter at him.

"Oh Robin, how could these delicious cookies be bad" She held on up to her face and ate it"Mmm...They are too good." Robin and Starfire both laughed and grabbed another cookie.

"When you eat all of them and then have to train, then you'll call these little devils evil" Robin ate another one, and pretended to faint"Oh I love these things so much." Starfire about died with laughter.

"You call them evil, and yet you continue to consume them,. I will never uderstand you Robin." She said after laughing, Robin sat up.

"Yep they overpower me. They are my only weekness, besides you." Robin smile and watched Star blush madly. "Star, after we eat all of these" Robin looks at the remaining cookies, about five left"would you like to join me on the roof" Robin smiled and looked into Starfire's jade eyes.

"I would love to Robin." They both smiled a toothy grin and continued to devore the remaining Oreos.

They finished up eating the 'Ut Oh Oreos' and Robin threw the package away in his trask can, Star stood up and looked over at Robin and noticed a line of milk run across his upper lip.

"Robin" He looked over at her, and he noticed she had a milk mustache as well"You have some milk on your face." She giggled with Robin.

"It's a milk mustache, and you have one as well." Robin walked over to her and took his gloved hand and wipped the milk away from her face.

"Thank you Robin" Star whispered, she brought her hand up to his face and gently wipped all of the milk away. "I really enjoyed..." Star was interupted by Robin's lips onto hers, her eyes shot open but then immedialty went down as she fell into the kiss with Robin.

Robin brook the kiss gently and looked up into her glisining eyes"Would you like to go to the roof or watch a movie down here with me" Robin smiled and his answer was a sweet kiss from Starfire, his Starfire.

"I take that as a movie. Should we proceed to get more Oreos" Robin chuckled, and gently reached fro Starfire's hand.

"I think we should, if there is any more left." Both Starfire and Robin laughed as they went hand in hand down the halls to find their favorite cookie toghether.


End file.
